


3 times he wasn't wanted + 1 time he was.

by CharlieRhees



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Okay, this one was definitely not as good as the other one I wrote for this fandom. I am very sorry.
Series: Sanders Sides Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	3 times he wasn't wanted + 1 time he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one was definitely not as good as the other one I wrote for this fandom. I am very sorry.

**1\. Thomas meets a cute guy.**

"Ooh! Ooh!" Patton shouted in excitement. "Thomas met a cute guy!" 

"He should do a grand romantic gesture to win him over!" Roman shouted and Logan rolled his eyes at his words. 

"We've talked about this before, Roman. That doesn't work in real life," Logan reasoned. 

"Then what should we do?" Patton asked, pouting slightly. 

"We should walk away, he'll only embarrass himself by trying to flirt with him," Anxiety added and both Patton and Roman sent him a glare. 

"Just let Thomas love, damnit!" Roman shouted towards the anxious facet. Anxiety rolled his eyes before ducking out. 

* * *

**2\. Thomas is trying to sleep.**

"Why aren't we asleep? We have a lot of things to do!" Logan groaned, looking around at the two facets in the room. 

"Maybe that's the reason we can't sleep," Anxiety sighed and rolled his eyes when the other three groaned at his presence. 

"And why is that, Anxiety?" Logan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"He's worried about what he has to do tomorrow," Anxiety explained. 

"Isn't that because of you, though?" Anxiety groaned at Logan's words before, yet again, ducking out. 

* * *

**3.** **Thomas is....Okay?**

Thomas was fine, he really was. There was nothing on his schedule that was coming up. But somehow he was starting to feel _anxious._

It caught the sides' attention and, one by one, they showed up. 

"What's wrong?" Patton asked, confusion in his voice.

"I...." Thomas started. "I don't know."

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything coming up," Logan thought out loud. "But there must be something or Thomas wouldn't be _anxious._ "

There was a silence in the room before Logan groaned.

"Of course," Roman and Patton looked over at him in confusion. " _Anxiety!_ "

"Yeah?" Anxiety popped up and the three sides looked over at him. 

"What's the deal?" Roman demanded. 

"What? This is my job, you can't blame me for doing it." 

"But Thomas was okay until now. There was no reason for you to do your 'job'," Roman shot back. 

"Whatever."

And Anxiety was gone again. 

* * *

**+1. Thomas is reckless.**

"Thomas?" Patton asked, cautiously. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Of course I am!" Thomas responded, a huge smile on his face. 

"You just talked to that guy like it was nothing. You're usually more stressed about it," Logan explained.

"It was fun," Thomas shrugged.

"Where is Anxiety when we need him?" Logan sighed. 

"Why do we need him?" Roman asked. "Aren't we better off without him? I mean the last few times he showed up uninvited, you were on my side. SO what's up?" 

"I know it's hard to believe this, but sometimes Anxiety is a good thing," Roman rolled his eyes at what Logan said.

"So how do we get him back?" Patton asked, fiddling with his fingers.

"Anxiety?"

"What?!" Anxiety shouted, appearing on the steps like he usually did. "You get angry when I show up, and now you're angry cause I didn't show up? There really is no pleasing you guys."

"We might have been...." Roman started.

"A bit rude...."Patton continued. 

"And wrong." Logan finished.

"Uhm....What?" Anxiety asked in confusion as to what was going on. 

"We're saying that Thomas needs you and we were wrong about you," Logan explained, looking like it was hard for him to admit he was wrong. 

"Really?" Anxiety looked hopeful and he let a small quirk of his lip through as he saw the nods around the room. "Fine."

After a few seconds, Thomas looked more like himself and they all looked towards him. 

"You better now, Thomas?" Patton asked. 

"I think," Thomas shrugged. 

"How did you feel about talking to the guy?" Roman tried.

"I talked to a guy?!" Thomas shouted in surprise.

"He's back," Logan chuckled.

"That's good," Patton added. 

"Yeah," Anxiety spoke up. "you're welcome."

Anxiety left, a nicer feeling leaving with him, unlike the last few times. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not realise it was this short until I typed it up. It looks so much longer on paper.


End file.
